Geometric models often have and integrate one or more symmetric components. These symmetric components may be incorporated and/or interspersed in various areas and aspects of a geometric model. Individual symmetric components include and display a commonality in shape and structure whereby aspects and elements are repeated throughout the geometric model. Known symmetries or symmetrical relationships include reflective symmetry, duplication symmetry, and scaling symmetry. Reflective symmetry describes a symmetrical relationship where the geometry of a first component is the same size and shape as the geometry of a second component but is mirrored and/or reversed about an axis. Duplication symmetry describes a symmetrical relationship where the geometry of a component is repeated, but the orientation and position of the component is different for each instance or copy. Scaling symmetry refers to geometries that have the same elements and topology but are a different size from one another. These known symmetries or symmetrical relationships often occur within different portions or areas of a geometric model.
Known editing and/or interactive modeling systems do not track or monitor symmetries or symmetrical relationships automatically which, in turn, often results in additional editing and modeling effort to generate each geometric model.